Uma Questão de Nervos
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Uma casa perfeita. A mulher perfeita. O marido perfeito. Os filhos perfeitos. Um emprego perfeito. Tudo é perfeito… mas quando as coisas parecem ser muito perfeitas, geralmente têm tendência a dar para o torto… [1ºlugar no II Challenge DHr do 3V]


**Autora: **Jane Potter Skywalker

**Título: **Uma Questão de Nervos

**Shippers: **D/Hr; H/G (secundário)

**Sinopse: **Uma casa perfeita. A mulher perfeita. O marido perfeito. Os filhos perfeitos. Um emprego perfeito. Tudo é perfeito… mas quando as coisas parecem ser muito perfeitas, geralmente têm tendência a dar para o torto…

**Classificações: **K

**Género: **Romance/Drama, talvez Humor.

**Spoilers: **PF, talvez, por se mencionar que Harry Potter é um bruxo P

**Status: **Completa

**Idioma: **Português

**Disclaimer: **Todas as personagens e locais mencionados na fic pertencem a J.K. Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que eu criei. Eu não ando a fazer dinheiro nenhum com a escrita da fic, não sou a J.K. Rowling, logo não dá (quem me dera ser ela ).

* * *

**Uma Questão de Nervos **

Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos arrumava uma gaveta de um dos vários armários existentes na sua casa. Dentro dessa gaveta, ela guardava cartas que apresentavam todas um cheiro perfeito, o cheiro do perfume do seu marido. Todas as cartas tinham algo escrito no envelope. Eram cartas de amor, um amor que a completava, que a punha feliz mesmo no dia mais triste de Inverno, um amor que tinha crescido e se desenvolvido.

"_De: Draco M., o teu Cavaleiro Andante_

_Para: Hermione Granger, a minha Rosa Vermelha" _

Ela ainda se ria cada vez que lia aquilo. Tinham sido cartas que Draco lhe escrevera quando ainda andavam em Hogwarts, quando ainda eram jovens e inocentes. Hermione ria-se, fundamentalmente, dos nicknames que tinham dado um ao outro. Já nessa altura eles demonstravam ter um sentido de humor único… Ah, bons tempos!

Hermione fechou a gaveta e dirigiu-se para a entrada da sala de estar, onde tinha trabalho a fazer. Tinham passado vinte e três anos desde o início da relação, mas só há vinte estavam casados. Nunca mais se tinham largado, desde o dia em que se tinham apercebido que, afinal de contas, não se odiavam assim tanto e que ambos se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro. Lembrava-se do dia em que se cruzaram e ficaram ambos a olhar um para o outro, fixamente, como que só se estivessem a conhecer naquele momento, perfeitamente. Após essa troca de olhares, tudo mudou. Draco andava muito bem-humorado e Hermione muito mais solta. Havia um certo brilho nos olhos de ambos, que nenhum deles conseguia explicar. Porém, apenas quando houve uma visita a Hogsmeade, é que Draco tomou iniciativa e lhe perguntou se ela gostaria de ir com ele. E foi naquele exacto momento, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ditas de uma forma que ela pensava que Draco Malfoy não conseguiria dizer, que ela admitiu aquilo que tinha tentado esconder de todos, até dela própria: ela, Hermione Granger, estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Três dias depois, começaram a namorar e três anos depois, casaram-se, numa belíssima igreja Muggle em Londres, onde passaram a residir, depois de casados. Tiveram dois filhos: Andrew, que nasceu três anos após os pais se terem casado, e Danielle, dois anos mais nova que o irmão, e que era a menina do papá.

Hermione e Draco seguiram a mesma carreira, Aurors, mas desde que Harry Potter havia derrotado Lord Voldemort (de vez!) que não tinham assim muito trabalho. Ainda assim, iam todos os dias ao Ministério.

Nesse dia, Hermione voltara mais cedo: tinha algo a preparar. E além do mais, tinha algo a propor a Draco. Algo fantástico, maravilhoso!

Enquanto arrumava as rosas vermelhas na jarra, ouviu alguém a entrar em casa. Olhou para o relógio e teve a certeza que era Draco. Andrew e Danielle tinham avisado que só voltariam às 19 horas, e eram 18h30m; tinham ido à piscina com uns amigos, era pouco provável que voltassem antes da hora que haviam dito.

Hermione rapidamente se dirigiu à entrada e verificou que estava certa. Draco Malfoy tirava o seu manto e suspirou, muito profundamente.

"Está um calor dos diabos..." ele disse, enquanto entrava na sala de estar, acompanhado pela esposa.

Hermione sorriu. "Draco, estamos em Julho..." ela disse.

"Ainda assim... Está mais calor que o normal!" Draco exclamou. Depois pegou em Hermione e pôs os seus braços à volta da cintura dela, beijando-a da maneira que só ele sabia fazer, da maneira que fazia Hermione arrepiar-se.

"Hum... uma boa maneira de alegrar este fim de tarde." Hermione afirmou, de uma forma sedutora, quando o beijo acabou. "Tenho que falar sobre algo contigo..." ela começou, enquanto se dirigia ao arranjo de rosas vermelhas e Draco se sentava no sofá.

Ele sorriu. "Então diz lá, minha querida esposa. O que é que vossa Excelência deseja?" Draco perguntou e Hermione soltou uma gargalhada que invadiu a sala e que contagiou Draco também.

"Bem, como sabes, sexta-feira que vem fazemos vinte anos de casados." Hermione começou, enquanto colocava mais uma rosa na jarra. "Acho que devíamos fazer uma festa, só com os amigos mais próximos, para celebrar a data." Ela disse.

Draco abanou a cabeça, negativamente. "Não me parece..." ele apenas afirmou. O som de uma jarra a cair no chão e a despedaçar-se, invadiu a sala. Hermione olhava, escandalizada, para o marido. "Hermione, querida, sexta-feira é o dia em que estou mais cansado, precisamente por ser o fim da semana. Não me parece que esteja com vontade de dar uma festa..."

Hermione virou-se para Draco, de braços cruzados. Não podia crer no que ouvia. Era o vigésimo aniversário de casamento, era uma data muito importante, como é que ele poderia negar-se a fazer uma festa...?

"Mas é uma data tão especial e os nossos filhos iriam adorar..." ela começou, mas Draco começou de imediato a abanar a cabeça. Hermione calou-se e fez uma cara de amuada. Se já nem aquilo – falar que os filhos iriam adorar – funcionava, ela não sabia o que havia de funcionar... mas ela iria descobrir, ai sim...

"Desculpa, mas a minha decisão final já está tomada." Ele afirmou, levantando-se do sofá.

Hermione pigarreou e Draco olhou para ela. "Mas Draco, assim vou ter de desconvidar os nossos amigos!" ela exclamou, exasperada.

Draco, que estava já a sair da sala, parou e olhou para Hermione, surpreendido. Já devia saber que Hermione era capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas... afinal, já era casado com ela há vinte anos.

"Eu nem vou comentar isso, Hermione..." ele disse, desaparecendo da sala e deixando Hermione mais fula que as galinhas.

Nessa noite, o começo do jantar foi um pouco silencioso, mas depressa se tornou barulhento, pois Andrew e Danielle começaram a contar o seu dia na piscina. Danielle contava, entusiasticamente, que tinha conseguido fazer um mortal, coisa que ela jamais pensara fazer. Andrew começou a gozar com a irmã, mas Danielle disse que ele tinha estado muito entretido com Lana, a dona da piscina. Ele imediatamente se calou, corando, e Danielle começou a rir-se, tanto mas mesmo tanto, que não conseguia parar.

Hermione apercebeu-se que aquele era o momento... O momento em que iria introduzir o assunto "Festa de 20 anos de aniversário de casamento" em frente aos filhos. Draco não poderia recusar a ideia, dessa forma.

"Meninos, eu e o vosso pai temos uma coisa muito importante para vos comunicar!" ela exclamou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Draco pousou os talheres e olhou, demoradamente, para a esposa mas ela nem pestanejou.

"Eu disse-te, Andrew!" começou Danielle por exclamar, muito excitada. "Ha Ha, estás grávida, não é mãe?" ela perguntou.

Hermione corou. E também Draco. "Ok, não é preciso corarem... Danielle, devo-te dinheiro!" disse Andrew, tentando não se rir da cara dos pais.

Hermione corou ainda mais, ela conseguia sentir as suas faces a ferver. Danielle e Andrew nunca tinham dito que queriam ter um irmão. Ela pensava que eles não sentiam falta de um outro irmão mais novo. Pelos vistos, estava redondamente enganada. Pena que a notícia que lhes tinha para dar, não tinha nada a ver com uma gravidez.

"Não, queridos. Eu não estou grávida." Hermione afirmou e logo os seus filhos se puseram sérios. "A questão é que eu e o vosso pai fazemos vinte anos de casados na sexta-feira e queremos fazer uma festa!"

Antes que Danielle ou Andrew pudessem reagir, Draco falou, de imediato. "Espera aí um minuto, Hermione! Tu queres fazer uma festa. Eu não. E se depender de mim, não há festa para ninguém!"

"E porquê, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione perguntou, elevando a voz. "Porque não queres festejar uma data tão importante? Ou será porque, para ti, a data não é assim tão importante! Ou será que é mesmo só para me chatear que não queres dar esta festa! Ah, deve ser mesmo esta última razão..." ela finalizou, ironicamente. Draco ainda tentou responder, mas Hermione começou a arrumar o seu prato e os seus talheres, levantando-se da mesa, de seguida. Os filhos de ambos olhavam, com uma cara surpreendida, tanto para a mãe como para o pai. "E agora se me permitem, eu vou lavar a loiça. " Hermione disse, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

Por momentos, à mesa, tudo ficou calado. Draco sentia-se, de certa forma, culpado por aquela explosão de Hermione. Danielle e Andrew estavam de boca aberta, pois nunca tinham visto a mãe assim. Danielle foi a primeira a sair do transe em que se encontravam os três, levantando a mesa.

"Eu vou ajudar a mãe. " Ela disse, indo para a cozinha. Quando lá chegou, viu que a sua mãe estava a lavar a loiça – como, de resto, havia dito – mas estava mais nervosa que o normal. "É difícil lidar com o pai, nestas coisas..." ela afirmou, abraçando a mãe.

"É tudo uma questão de nervos!" Hermione exclamou, tentando sorrir. Sim, era tudo uma questão de nervos. Já tinha aturado muito ao longo dos anos. Ela sabia que tinha de haver um momento em que se ia fartar. E esse momento tinha chegado. Por mais festas que quisesse dar, Draco nunca concordava em realizá-las. E quando concordava, era sempre de má mente que o fazia. E ela estava farta disso. Por isso, tinha tomado uma decisão...

"Danielle... nunca te esqueças que eu te adoro. E que adoro o teu irmão, aconteça o que acontecer, está bem?" ela disse. A jovem de cabelos louros olhou para a sua mãe, confusa. "Sim, mãe. Nós sabemos isso!" ela exclamou.

Ambas sorriram uma para a outra. Depois lavaram a loiça e arrumaram a cozinha, as duas. Hermione tinha tomado uma decisão. Uma decisão que iria afectar toda aquela família, todo o seu quotidiano...

* * *

Danielle moveu-se na cama, de um lado para o outro. Olhou para o relógio, mais uma vez, e verificou que eram já sete da manhã. Era já uma hora aceitável para se levantar e ligar a televisão, objecto Muggle tão interessante, e ver desenhos animados japoneses, que era o que estaria a passar na televisão àquela hora, provavelmente. 

Levantou-se da cama, atou o seu longo cabelo louro e desceu as escadas da casa dos Malfoy. A discussão entre o seu pai e a sua mãe na noite anterior tinha sido feia, mas (pelo menos do ponto de vista de Danielle) sem jeito nenhum. Não entendia porque é que o seu pai não queria dar uma festa; ele sabia perfeitamente que Hermione adorava festas... porque é que tinha de ser tão teimoso!

Enquanto pensava nisto, Danielle chegou à cozinha e abriu a porta do frigorífico, bebendo um pouco de leite do próprio pacote. Depois fechou a porta do electrodoméstico e estava quase a dirigir-se para a televisão quando notou numa pequena carta, em cima do balcão. No envelope estava escrito "Para Draco"... E era a letra da sua mãe. Abriu a carta e rapidamente a leu.

"_Draco,_

_Sei que me vais odiar pelo que vou fazer. Mas tu merece-lo. Sempre a ser teimoso, sempre a pensar que mandas em tudo, que tudo gira à tua volta... _

_Ora pois bem, querido. Vou sair de casa. E não te digo para onde vou. E não vou aparecer até que não deixes de te portar como uma criancinha mimada. _

_Diz ao Andrew e à Danielle que os amo e que isto não é culpa deles. _

_A culpa é tua! _

_Passa bem, _

_Hermione Granger Malfoy " _

Danielle respirou fundo, umas boas vezes. Ela deveria estar a ter um sonho... melhor, um pesadelo. Iria acordar dele a qualquer instante e aquela carta seria só fruto da sua imaginação.

Fechou os olhos e assim esteve por alguns minutos. Quando chegou à conclusão que estava acordada, ela correu escadas acima e dirigiu-se ao quarto dos pais.

"Que os apanhe numa cena menos própria, que os apanhe numa cena menos própria, mas pelo menos que estejam juntos!" ela murmurava enquanto abria a porta do quarto dos pais.

Quando o fez, viu logo o seu pai deitado, muito descansado. E a seu lado... ninguém! Ninguém! A sua mãe não estava ali... A sua mãe...

"PAI! Acorda! A mãe saiu de casa!" ela exclamou, histericamente.

* * *

As horas foram passando. Parecia que o tempo custava a passar. Tinha sido uma manhã difícil. Danielle tinha começado a berrar com o pai por ter deixado a mãe ir embora por uma coisa tão fútil, mas agora já estava mais calma. 

Andrew tinha ficado em casa com ela, enquanto que Draco Malfoy andava à procura da mulher. Ele ainda não tinha voltado a casa, o que só poderia dizer uma coisa: as suas buscas tinham sido infrutíferas até ali.

"Achas que o pai vai encontrar a mãe?" Danielle perguntou, olhar fixado no irmão.

Andrew encolheu os ombros. "Sinceramente não sei... acho que não. A mãe é muito esperta e se ela disse que ninguém a vai encontrar, é porque ninguém a vai encontrar!" ele exclamou, tristemente.

Danielle anuiu, em silêncio. Ele tinha razão: a mãe deles era uma das bruxas mais espertas da sua época, talvez a mais esperta de todas e ela sabia esconder-se. Agora, restava saber como é que seria a vida deles, ali, enquanto aquela charada durasse.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo aparecimento do seu pai, ali na sala. Danielle levantou-se num ápice do sofá e olhou para o pai.

"Encontraste a mãe?" ela perguntou.

A cara de Draco Malfoy não parecia a cara dele. Estava triste, desamparado, confuso. Não sabia o que fazer...

"Não, Danielle. Não a encontrei." Ele afirmou, encolhendo os ombros. Ele era o culpado de toda aquela situação. Quer dizer, era em parte culpado, porque Hermione também estava a ser teimosa. Olhou para a cara dos filhos. Danielle estava mesmo em baixo e Andrew parecia estar a passar por aquela situação mais facilmente que a irmã; também, tomara, ele era o mais velho. "E acho que não a encontrarei… Ela terá de vir para casa, por vontade própria." Draco acrescentou.

Estiveram, por momentos, em silêncio, a olhar uns para os outros. Não sabiam o que dizer, ou o que fazer, só sabiam que se tinham de ajudar mutuamente.

"E parece que já é hora de almoçarmos… vamos lá fazer qualquer coisa!" exclamou Draco, dirigindo-se à cozinha, para cozinhar aquela que seria a primeira refeição que ele alguma vez havia cozinhado.

* * *

Draco cortava carne de peru em pedaços e punha-os a fritar, enquanto que Danielle e Andrew preparavam o resto. Enquanto fazia a comida, ele pensava em Hermione, nos momentos bons que tinham passado juntos, em tudo. E foi ao pensar nisto, que ele se lembrou de um certo dia… um dia tão especial que jamais poderia ser esquecido… 

_A igreja estava cheia de pessoas e Draco esperava, ansiosamente, pela chegada da noiva, da **sua** noiva. Hermione Granger. Finalmente – e após ultrapassados tantos obstáculos –, ambos iam dar o nó, numa cerimónia simples. Vários tipos de flores enfeitavam a igreja que, na opinião dele, se encontrava lindíssima. _

_Aquela era uma igreja Muggle; como haviam familiares da parte da noiva que não sabiam que ela era feiticeira, tinham decidido que aquela opção – fazer um casamento à Muggle – era a melhor. Os amigos feiticeiros de ambos, porém, eram também convidados, mas isso não era um problema; tinham pedido, inclusive, a Fred e a George Weasley para não fazerem nenhuma das suas malandrices. Eles tinham jurado a pés juntos que nada iriam fazer, mas Hermione havia dito que uma festa sem uma malandrice, não era festa. _

_Draco olhou para o relógio. Ela já estava sete minutos atrasada. Sabia que era costume as noivas atrasarem-se, mas nunca pensou que a sua Hermione, ela que era tão pontual, o fizesse. Mas, pelos vistos, estava a fazê-lo. Começou a roer as unhas e de imediato alguém lhe bateu na mão._

"_Não roas as unhas. É um mau hábito que não queres aprender agora que te vais casar, Draco…" disse uma voz feminina a seu lado, a voz de Nymphadora Tonks. _

_Tonks havia sido a única familiar que tinha apoiado o seu relacionamento com Hermione e iria ser a sua madrinha de casamento. Ninguém da família Malfoy estava presente na igreja. Nem mesmo a sua própria mãe…_

"_Está descansada, Tonks." Disse Draco, sorrindo. "Eu tenho melhores coisas para aprender agora que me vou casar..." _

_Ela soltou uma gargalhada enorme, que se ouviu em toda a igreja, e que fez com que muita gente olhasse para ela. Tonks pareceu nem notar, pois de imediato começou a acenar para os padrinhos da noiva, Harry e Ginny, que estavam do outro lado do altar. Ele próprio olhou para eles e lhes acenou. _

"_Malfoy! Não é preciso estares nervoso… é **só** o teu casamento!" disse Ginny, a brincar, piscando-lhe o olho. Depois, pegou na mão de Potter e olhou para a entrada, atentamente. _

_Quando Draco olhou para a entrada da igreja, viu-a. Linda. Maravilhosa. Fantástica. Usava um vestido branco muito simples, tinha o cabelo apanhado e usava véu. Caminhava, decididamente e de olhos postos no altar (nele), de braço dado com o seu pai. _

_Assim que chegou ao altar, ela deu um beijo na face ao pai, que a entregou e depois ela deu a mão a Draco, enquanto mostrava um sorriso de orelha a orelha. E, depois, a cerimónia começou… _

"_Eu queria…" começou Ginny Weasley por dizer. "Hey, ouçam-me!" ela exclamou, e toda a gente se desatou a rir. "Eu queria dedicar uma música aos pombinhos… a Hermione confessou-me que o Draco usou esta música numa declaração de amor… por isso cá vai. 'She' de Elvis Costello." _

_Hermione olhou para Draco e desatou a rir. Assim que se ouviram os primeiros acordes da música, eles começaram a dançar e toda a gente aplaudiu. _

"_O que é que sentes… agora?" perguntou Hermione, com um brilho nos olhos e aquele sorriso lindo que ele tanto adorava…_

_O que é que ele sentia? Nem ele próprio sabia bem ao certo. Melhor, ele sabia, mas o que ele sentia… bem, não haviam palavras para descrever o que ele sentia! Ele era o homem mais feliz e sortudo de todo o mundo. _

"_Sinto-me feliz… mais feliz do que nunca." Ele afirmou, beijando-a suavemente, um beijo que pareceu durar uma eternidade – tal como o primeiro beijo deles. _

"_Eu sinto-me completa… Tu completas-me, Draco!" ela exclamou, quando o beijo acabou, mas tão perto da boca dele, que ele sentia os seus lábios a moverem-se. _

_Olharam-se nos olhos, prontos a dar outro beijo, quando… _

"PAI!" Draco estremeceu ao ouvir a voz da filha. Tinha estado tão distraído, a pensar no dia do seu casamento, que havia parado de mexer na frigideira, o que fez com que toda a comida tivesse ficado queimada. Danielle tentava acabar com o fumo existente na cozinha, abanando o local com um pano enorme, mas foi tudo em vão… o fumo só sairia dali quando abrissem as janelas.

"Eu sabia que havia uma razão por que tínhamos esta câmara de vídeo…" Andrew começou a dizer. "É para gravarmos momentos como este!" ele exclamou, desatando a rir, em seguida.

Danielle lançou um olhar mortífero ao irmão. "Apaga esse vídeo, Andrew!" O seu irmão acenou, negativamente. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar mais mortífero. Depois, aproximou-se dele. "Nós temos que apoiar o pai… põe a câmara de lado e concentra-te no que tens a fazer!" ela disse. Andrew assim o fez.

"Pai, vá, vamos ali sentar-nos, que a Danielle trata do almoço." Ele disse, levando Draco, que parecia estar noutra galáxia, totalmente distraído, para o sofá.

"Só espero que a mãe volte depressa…" murmurava, para si mesma, Danielle, enquanto fazia umas sanduíches de fiambre e queijo.

Acabaram apenas por almoçar mesmo as tais sanduíches que Danielle preparou e beberam um sumo de laranja que havia no frigorífico.

Aquilo que tinha acontecido – deixar esturricar o almoço – havia sido humilhante. Nem sabia o que lhe tinha acontecido. Ou melhor, sabia. Hermione era o que lhe tinha acontecido!

Não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Só se tinha ido embora naquela manhã e já tinha saudades dela, do seu cheiro, dos seus beijos, das suas gargalhadas, dos seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate…

"A mãe vai voltar… vais ver que sim, pai!" exclamou Andrew, que jogava xadrez com a irmã. Draco olhou directamente para ele.

"Pois… sim." Ele apenas disse. Andrew e Danielle entreolharam-se e pararam o jogo. Precisavam de ter uma conversa com o pai…

Danielle foi quem começou. "Eu duvido que a mãe esteja longe. Eu acho que ela até está perto de nós, talvez até nos consiga observar e tudo. Por isso eu acho que devias fazer-lhe uma espécie de declaração de amor ou assim…"

"Sim…" Andrew continuou. "E quando a mãe voltar, bem… acho que tens que ceder um pouco. Afinal de contas, uma festa assim uma vez por outra, não faz mal a ninguém!" ele exclamou, mais bem-disposto.

Draco sorriu. Ali estavam os seus dois filhos, os seus dois bebés a darem-lhe palpites sobre como deveria resolver o problema com a mãe deles.

"Ah! E depois, assim nas semanas a seguir, traz-lhe umas rosas vermelhas todos os dias e podes… bem, fazer coisas com ela que não nos compete a nós dizer!" Danielle exclamou e Andrew soltou uma gargalhada. Draco olhou-os, chocados. "Não olhes assim para nós! Nós já somos bem crescidinhos!" ela disse.

E depois ela e o irmão abraçaram Draco. Um abraço de amizade, do amor, de família… só lá faltava Hermione.

Deixaram-se dormir, abraçados, no sofá e Draco só acordou, horas mais tarde, quando a campainha tocou.

Levantou-se num ápice e foi abrir a porta, na esperança que fosse Hermione. Mas não era…

"A Danielle mandou-nos uma coruja. Parece que precisam de ajuda!" Ginny Weasley Potter exclamou, sorrindo para Draco. Ela vinha acompanhada de Harry Potter, o seu marido, mas pelos vistos não tinham trazido nenhum dos filhos.

Entraram e logo Danielle veio ter com Ginny.

"Ah! Pensava que não tinhas recebido a minha coruja…" a jovem loura disse.

Ginny sorriu. "Vim só mesmo pela hora do jantar, Danielle, já que há certos maridos que se portam como elefantes e as esposas vão-se embora de casa por isso mesmo e não sabem alimentar-se convenientemente…" ela disse, ironicamente, olhando para Draco.

"Ginny! Por favor…" Harry chamou-a à atenção.

Draco abanou a cabeça. "Deixa estar, Potter. Ela tem razão…" ele disse, e Ginny lançou um olhar de vitória a Harry. De seguida, todos se dirigiram à cozinha, onde Ginny começou a preparar o jantar.

"Então e já procuraste por ela?" Ginny perguntou, enquanto colocava o peixe no forno.

"Claro que já. Mas não a encontro. Não a consigo encontrar." Draco disse e Harry e Ginny olharam para ele, preocupados. Ele já estava a soar assim um bocadinho lamechas.

"Tens a certeza que procuraste bem!" Harry perguntou. Draco olhou para ele e depois para a mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Seria possível que…? Ah, não…

"Vocês sabem onde ela está!" ele lhes perguntou. Ambos anuíram. "Onde é que ela está?"

Ginny encolheu os ombros. "Não te podemos dizer…" ela simplesmente disse.

"… Ela matava-nos se nós te disséssemos…" Harry continuou.

"Mas…" Ginny começou por dizer." … Podemos dizer-te que ela está num local muito óbvio!"

Draco começou de imediato a pensar em locais óbvios, onde Hermione poderia estar. "A Toca" não poderia ser, pois ele tinha lá estado de manhã; na casa dos amigos também não… estaria ela em Hogwarts! Não, não podia, a escola fechava para férias. Só lhe restava um único local… demasiado óbvio: a casa dos pais dela. Ali em Londres.

Como ele era burro!

Levantou-se da cadeira muito rapidamente e passou pelos filhos – que não entendiam o que se estava a passar – e saiu de casa, dirigindo-se à casa dos sogros. E quando voltasse a casa, iria trazer Hermione consigo.

* * *

Tocou à porta dos Granger muitas vezes seguidas, o que só por si era já um indicador de que estava nervoso. 

Foi Mrs. Elizabeth Granger, mãe de Hermione, quem veio abrir a porta.

"Boa noite, Draco!" disse.

"Boa noite, Mrs. Granger! Eu queria falar com a Hermione, por favor." Ele disse, muito apressadamente.

A mãe de Hermione deu um suspiro. "Tenho muita pena, mas ela não te quer ver!"

Draco revirou os olhos. Mas até quando é que ela tencionava continuar a jogar ao gato e ao rato? Ele tinha que falar com ela, dizer-lhe que a amava, que sentia a falta dela… Tinha que pensar em algo, algo grande e que a fizesse derreter completamente. Teve uma ideia.

Afastou-se da porta da casa e pôs-se praticamente por baixo da janela do quarto de Hermione. E começou a cantar a música que eles dançaram no dia do seu casamento…

"_She  
may be the face I can't forget  
a trace of pleasure or regret  
may be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
she may be the song that summer sings  
may be the chill that autumn brings  
may be a hundred different things  
within the measure of a day…." _

Draco respirou fundo, quando viu que Hermione apareceu à janela, no fim desta parte da música. Parecia estar emocionada…

"_She  
may be the beauty or the beast  
may be the famine or the feast  
may turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
she may be the mirror of my dreams  
a smile reflected in a stream  
she may not be what she may seem  
inside her shell_

_She  
who always seems so happy in a crowd  
whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
no one's allowed to see them when they cry  
she may be the love that cannot hope to last  
may come to me from shadows of the past  
that I'll remember till the day I die_

_She  
may be the reason I survive  
the why and wherefore I'm alive  
the one I'll care for through the rough and ready years  
me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
and make them all my souvenirs  
for where she goes I've got to be  
the meaning of my life is_

_she, sheeeee, oh she…"_

E assim, Draco acabou aquela espécie de serenata à mulher que, quando ele acabou de cantar, já saía porta fora, em direcção a ele. Quando lá chegou, abraçou-o e beijou-o.

"Nunca tinha reparado que cantavas tão bem…" ela disse, rindo-se.

Draco limpou as lágrimas que percorriam as faces de Hermione. "Perdoas-me?" ele perguntou.

"Como é que eu não podia perdoar…? Eu amo-te!" ela exclamou, abraçando-o de novo.

"Ainda bem. Eu também te amo! E para que fique bem explícito, amanhã vamos fazer uma festa para celebrar os nossos vinte anos de casamento…" ele disse. Hermione ainda se riu mais, notava-se que estava feliz. "Vamos para casa?" ele lhe perguntou.

Hermione olhou-o nos olhos, séria. "Sim."

E isso era tudo o que Draco poderia pedir naquele momento. Havia sido um dia tão difícil, um dia que havia testado a sua capacidade nervosa, que ele só a queria de novo a seu lado, para a mimar, para a fazer feliz, para a aturar… para sempre.

_Fim _

**N/A: **Gostaria de agradecer à minha beta-reader, BelinhaZpears, que tem uma paciência enorme por ler e betar as minhas fics! Obrigada!


End file.
